1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small sized electronic apparatus having a day-counting function which is capable of displaying a calendar.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, small sized electronic apparatuses such as, for example, electronic calculators having a day-counting function are available.
In these electronic calculators, when, for example, the date, i.e., month, day and year after 30 days from the present date are to be counted, data of the present date, i.e., "month", "day" and "year" in addition to "30" are input by key-operations and thereby the date, i.e., "month", "day" and "year" after 30 days from the present date are obtained.
There has been a disadvantage in operating these electronic calculators, however, that several and troublesome key operations are necessary to input required data, that is, key operations are necessary for two times, two times and four times to input data of "month", "day" and "year", respectively.
Further, since only numeral data are displayed on the electronic calculator, it is difficult to visually confirm which numerals correspond to the calendar data, such as "month", "day" and "year" data.